Hanging articles on a mounting surface such as a wall generally includes affixing a hanging device to the wall, and then positioning the article to be suspended from the device. Often this requires accounting for the dimensions of the article and the position of the article's edges relative to its hanging feature. A difficulty arises when dimensions are mis-measured or mis-calculated. The result may be that the final hanging position of the article is not the actual position desired by the user. One remedy is to remove the hanging device from the wall, and re-attach it at a different position. This can be cumbersome, as well as result in unnecessary damage to the wall.